Theres Nobody Left to Blame
by DevilWorship
Summary: Sana Kurada, A junior in high school and a actress finally moves home, to be with the one man she has ever loved. But time has changed, along with her appearance and Akito Hayama'a state of mind. Love really can drive one mad.


"You really want to help me, Sana?" The girl nodded her head, thinking she was getting somewhere.

"Then kill me." he said in response to her nod.

"What!? Akito! What do you mean?!" Sana's usually happy appearance slipped away as she tried to make sense of what her best friend meant by his words.

* * *

Sana remembered that day like it was yesterday, just as she remembered the day he kissed her, the day she was told of her childish love for her manager and his girlfriend, Asako, and the day Akito rescued her from the press. 

The memories were all she had left of Akito ever since the move. After Sana's younger years of schooling were over, Mamma moved them to a larger city in America, so Sana could act in a series that would take a few years to film. After her middle school graduation, they moved again, for another three year contract. Now that both of the contracts were over Sana had made it clear that she wanted to go home, to act for Child's Play.

Returning home was odd. She spent the last few days of summer unpacking and shopping for school. She only ran into a few of her friends and a bunch of fans while she was out. Though she was somewhat glad she didn't run into Aya or Akito, she didn't know what they would think of her. Sure, I mean, she played the prep out straight for the last two series she played in, but Sana was no prep. Life had let her fall comfortably in the embrace of a punk life style. After much argument from Rei, Sana had left her hair color alone "to not affect her career." But to be honest, she was scared, she didn't want them to hate her for her appearance.

Of course, there was one thing Sana had failed to think of when she went shopping. By the time she had reached the front doors to her new high school word of her return had spread like wild fire. Thankfully, nobody recognized her and sh made it to the hallways with no interruptions.

At her locker Sana saw a shy girl with waist length black hair fiddling with her own lock , then sighed in defeat as the locker refused to open. Shoving her books into her locker, Sana made way to help the poor girl, who she realized, was dressed very much like herself. When the girl looked up they both gasped in surprise.

"Sana!" The girl said in a whisper, as to not draw an unwanted crowd to bother Sana. Sana, however, was not as cautious with her greeting.

"Aya!" Sana shouted( Again with the not quiet thing.) After sharing their greetings and opening Aya's locker the two exchanged schedules, finding themselves with three of the same classes, Aya decided to show Sana around. First was calculus, which they had together. Not noticing Aya stop as she walked into the room, Sana bumped into her. When she was about to question Aya, she started to push her out of the room.

"Well! Thats enough of that room isn't it!" Aya said in a rush, the next voice they heard stopped them both in their tracks.

"I already know shes here, Aya, you don't have to keep her away from me."Sana knew that voice. Shutting the door, Aya whispered for only Sana to hear.

"He isn't the Akito your remember, Sana."

"What do you mean?"

"He changed after you left. He went back to hating everyone. He even attempted suicide." Aya said still whispering.

Pushing past Aya, Sana went back into the room, she had to prove that it was all a lie. Sana saw him standing in front of a large window. After hearing the door close behind her she gently whispered his name. Silent tears began to fall from Sana's eyes. As Akito turned to speak he could see them glisten in the light.

"Sana... I... Please don't cry."He said walking to her side and puling her close to himself.

"I missed you, God, I missed you so much." Sana said, letting her tears take over and holding tighter to the parts of his shirt wrapped in her small hands.

"Please, Sana, Please don't say that."

"Why not? Why shouldn't I tell you, Akito?" Sana's short temper begged, wanting answers.

"Because if you say that then I have nobody left to blame."

"Blame for what?!"

"You leaving, a broken heart, and everything because of it. If you say you didn't want to leave then there will be nobody left to blame." Looking up Sana realized something. The first tears for Akito to ever shed, were her fault. So she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him, and he kissed her back.

"Aishiteru. Always and forever."

"I love you as well, my koibito. Until time ends."

* * *

**So, this is my first Kodocha fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now my only problem is whether or not to continue it or make it a one-shot. Reveiwers Choice. So, let me know what you think. **

**Love,**

**DevilWorship**


End file.
